


Vines

by BananaWombat



Series: Avengers Dogpile (Featuring Bucky Barnes and Peter Parker) [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Lots of superfamily fun, Superfamily, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:46:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaWombat/pseuds/BananaWombat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers all get Vine accounts.............Pepper better order in a large cleaning crew, some paramedics, and possibly a therapist or seven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vines

itshawkmanbitchez posted:

_Clint puts his finger to his lips at the camera, a small smile playing across his face. Cuts to Steve lying in bed asleep, view from vents. Clint shows the camera the boombox, turns down his hearing aids, then presses play._

_Star-Spangled Banner echoes around the tower. Cuts to Clint slithering away down the vents from the shouts of "WHAT THE BLOODY FU - "_

iamironman posted:

_Tony walks up behind Bruce and slaps him in the face with a handful of eggs. "SMACKCAM!" he shrieks._

_Cuts to Tony sprinting away screaming from the Hulk._

howdoesthiswork posted:

_Thor SmackCams Tony so hard he is unable to get up for several hours._

MrsSpiderBite posted:

_Natasha shows the camera Tony's room, lavishly decorated with shades of pink and glitter._

_Cuts to Tony screaming when he walks in as Natasha films from closet._

iamironman posted:

_Tony points to Clint on sofa, Natasha curled up with her head on his chest, both fast asleep. Tony SmackCams them both with a balloon full of milk while screaming "SMACKCAM, LOVEBIRDS!"_

_Cuts to Tony being beaten unconscious by Natasha while Clint films._

imalwaysangry posted:

_Bruce walks up behind Tony with Natasha filming. Bruce lets out a loud, Hulk-like growl in Tony's ear. Tony flails and screams the highest note the Tower has ever heard._

iamironman posted:

_Tony draws a moustache on a sleeping Bucky with a pink marker, and adds several pretty flowers on his metal arm._

_Cuts to Tony tied up and locked in the fridge as Bucky walks away._

imalwaysangry posted:

_Bruce does a Hulk impression behind Peter as Natasha films._

_Cuts to Peter refusing to come down from ceiling for several hours._

**Author's Note:**

> Accepting prompts for Avenger Vines.


End file.
